


A Very Snoopy Christmas

by Frea_O



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Movie Night, Peanuts - Freeform, Snoopy, White Anglo-Saxon Winter Privilege Night, die hard - Freeform, how to train your dragon, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets bored on Christmas. The last person she expects to have a solution to that problem drops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Snoopy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **raavinateacup** for the prompt!

Christmas Day, in Felicity Smoak’s opinion, meant sleeping in.

And then being bored because nowhere else was open.

She wasn’t much of a shopper. Well, that was a lie. She loved to shop, for new computers, for new clothing, for textures and fabrics and everything. It was the spending money part she hated, which meant she could usually stomp on the urge to go out shopping, but every single Christmas, it seemed to hit. She had a day off of work because Christian holidays always took priority over her own, and she always wanted to go shopping.

Except nothing was open. So Felicity had usually learned that with Christmas came boredom and the feeling of being cooped up and waiting for the day to be over. After the sleep, that was. The past few months, she really hadn’t spent any quality time in her apartment, and she missed it. She liked the space she’d created, a space that was entirely hers: her paint choices and furniture choices and everything that she deemed important to balancing her chi.

But three hours after breakfast, and Felicity was a little tired of it all. No wonder she didn’t spend any time any here. Had she always been this boring?

She was debating between reformatting her music drive or tackling the science experiments in the refrigerator when the knock on the door made her look up. “Weird,” she said aloud since she was the only one home and if she babbled, she was the only person to embarrass. “Nobody said they were dropping by. Oh geez, I hope it’s not a bad guy. Oliver’s going to be in such a bad mood if I do a damsel in distress thing and mess with his Christmas.”

She kept up the stream as she crossed her apartment in her fuzzy socks. And she opened the door to find none other than Oliver Queen standing there.

“Don’t worry,” he said, giving her a big smile. “Even if you did do a ‘damsel in distress thing,’ I wouldn’t mind it messing with my Christmas.”

Felicity blinked a couple of times. “You could hear that through the door?”

“I am a man of many talents.”

“Apparently. Supersonic hearing is something I need to add to your bio.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Oliver stood there for a second. “Um, can I come in?”

“What? Oh! Right, uh, sure. C’mon in. Sorry, if I’d known you were coming, I would have worn something with…a little less Snoopy.” Felicity looked down at her oversized sleep shirt. As Oliver Queen’s assistant, she liked the brightly colored dresses and other office-wear. But at home, in her apartment, for a holiday she didn’t celebrate? Snoopy it was. “Actually, I would have preferred that. Snoopy’s not exactly company material. Not that he was an unfriendly dog or anything. He was a Beagle and they’re very friendly, my friend Bess had one growing up.”

Oliver smiled. “I’m sure.”

“Wait, did I know you were coming?”

“No. I’m afraid I didn’t have my assistant schedule an appointment with you.”

“Cute,” Felicity said. He hadn’t come empty-handed, but he also hadn’t come wearing one of his CEO suits. In fact, he wore some kind of soft-looking green sweater, jeans, and a scuffed pair of motorcycle boots, which told her how he’d gotten to her place. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating Christmas with your mom and your sister?”

“Mom went to visit some friends and Thea and Roy are doing…something.” Oliver made a micro-expression that told her he still didn’t think much of Roy Harper. “And I remembered that a couple of weeks ago, you mentioned that you found Christmas boring, so…”

“Did you bring me presents?”

“I brought wine, and some of those movies you say I need to catch up on.”

Felicity had to stare for a minute before it really caught up to her. Oliver had invited himself for a Christmas Day movie marathon. That was…actually kind of a perfect way to fight off the boredom, and now she had a very strong reason for wanting to pinch herself. She avoided it by instead diving for the bag. “Ooh, what’d you bring me? What movies? Tell me we’re doing _Die Hard_. I may be Jewish, but _Die Hard_ is the best Christmas movie.”

He gave her a pained sort of smile. “I have seen _Die Hard_ , thank you. It came out _just a couple_ of years before I went to the island. Though I’m told I missed some sequels.”

“They’re not as good, but there’s a surprisingly charming hacker in one. I thought he was cute, kind of a little like Barry, actually. But—oooh, excellent choice. _How to Train Your Dragon_. Vikings and dragons and animations. You can’t go wrong with that one.” Felicity pulled the other movies from the sack. Some of them were arty, Oscar-winning films that had been produced in the past few years, but there was a surprising collection. And of course, takeout from the Big Belly Burger (how he’d sweet-talked Carly into that, she didn’t know) and a very respectable bottle of red. “This is going to be a good Christmas.”

“Then my mission is accomplished. Wine first or movies?”

“First, Snoopy needs to retire. Bee-arr-bee.”

But when Felicity moved to split off toward her bedroom, Oliver laughed and grabbed her hand. “Snoopy’s fine,” he said. “We’re not going anywhere, I don’t think. And I promise not to take blackmail pictures of you wearing a Pickles character and send them to Diggle.”

“Peanuts,” Felicity said, but she grinned. She liked this version of Oliver, in his relaxed and soft green sweater with the tension gone from his build and that genuine smile, the one that reached his eyes, on his face. “It’s Peanuts. Let’s watch the dragon movie first. And burgers. I’m hungry.”

This was, she decided, going to be the best holiday she hadn’t celebrated in years. Forget being bored on Christmas. She was over that.


End file.
